God of Destruction
The , also called Destroyers in the Funimation dub, are deities who destroy planets, races, or threats that put the development of their respective universes at risk, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Creation, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe.Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 Along with the Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. Unlike the Angels and the Supreme Kais, with whom they work alongside, and who are all members of the same species, respectively, both being naturally divine, the Gods of Destruction vary widely in species, with none sharing the same species, except for Beerus and Champa, who are twins, and are mortal-turned-divine individuals from naturally mortal species. Overview Originally, there was a God of Destruction for each of the then-existing eighteen universes until Zeno destroyed six of them, leaving only twelve at the time of their introduction in Dragon Ball Super. Once every millennium, the Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 In some occasions, the gods can also come together to deal with threats to existence or stability of their universe or universes. Gods of Destruction, due to being considerably stronger than Kais by nature, are usually more capable of dealing with universal threats than Kais, however, they seem to have no obligation to heed the commands of Kais, and thus tend to be whimsical as to which threats to eliminate. Despite their almost absolute authority, even the Gods of Destruction have restrictions. They are not allowed travel through time or allow anyone else to (though Whis can transport Beerus through time to the Time Nest where the Chronoa resides if he wishes to speak with her or at her request as shown in the Xenoverse series). They are also prohibited from fighting each other unless requested or authorized in a safe area. In fact, if a God of Destruction violates these restrictions or isn't doing their job to the best of their ability, Zeno has the authority to remove or even erase them from the position and appoint a new Destroyer. Personality Though the Gods of Destruction may enjoy their duty, some going as far as to revel in it, they are not inherently evil, as some can be somewhat benevolent (in the case of Sidra), and do not seem to revel in their destruction but instead use their powers to enforce "justice" in their own universe by destroying only planets or anything which they consider evil (like Belmod and the Pride Troopers), and are actually well-mannered and kind-hearted when in a good mood or at ease. Also, at least in the cases of Beerus and Champa, food is their natural way to calm down and socialize, with them going as far as becoming friends with mortals if they are pleased well enough, though they remain serious and do not joke around when doing their job. Also, unlike Angels, and like the Supreme Kais, they share the emotions that mortals possess and are prone to the same revolt and rage, which may cause them to commit abuse of their power, injustice, evil, and tyranny. While the Gods of Destruction are generally fearless of deities and mortals alike, they are shown to respect both the two Zenos and the Grand Minister due to their position and power. This fear causes them to ironically behave in a manner similar to how mortals and deities react when in the presence of a God of Destruction or a similarly powerful and/or high authority entity. While Gods of Destruction may destroy any individuals that oppose them or causes them trouble through their actions (whether intentionally or accidentally), they may spare mortals whom they find useful even if they are evil, as Beerus tolerated Frieza and his empire despite Frieza being evil to the core, though this was due to Frieza's willingness to serve Beerus as his Agent of Destruction due to his fear of Beerus' power, which was so great that King Cold ordered both his sons (Cooler mentions being warned in Xenoverse 2) to never oppose Beerus. Similarly, though he was disgusted by Frost's true nature, Champa was willing to support him if he helped Team Universe 6 win the Tournament of Destroyers. However, Gods of Destruction may tolerate such individuals due and only due to their power and ability to follow their instructions, as Beerus disliked the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta mainly due to King Vegeta's stinginess and his being foolish enough to try and deceive him, instead of simply following his orders, as the Saiyan King had tried to keep the universe's most comfortable pillow for himself rather than deliver it as the God of Destruction asked, which likely contributed to Beerus' decision to order Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta, while someone like Frieza would have been more likely to follow Beerus' instructions to the letter, which may be why Beerus tolerated him. Beerus, however, allowed the surviving Saiyans to live, as they were good people who possessed power greater than Frieza, and he even allowed Goku and Vegeta to train on his planet due to his seeing them both as capable, rivaling him in strength, though this was mainly due to knowing they had little desire to usurp him and were unlikely to misuse that power (though he was not above threatening to destroy them when they did something to annoy him in order to keep them in line). Additionally, even if they befriend mortals, Gods of Destruction are no more obligated to help them than their divine counterparts and some such as Beerus will even refuse to assist them on principle, though this is mainly for their benefit, as Gods of Destruction destroy mainly to encourage growth among the mortal population of their universe, thus Beerus' refusal is to prevent Bulma and the Z Fighters from relying on him to save the Earth from every crisis they can't handle, though this only applies to dealing with threats as Beerus may help them in indirect ways (such as providing information) and may destroy villains if they irritate him. In fact, one of Beerus' reasons for helping Goku kill Frieza by allowing Whis to assist was so Goku could correct his mistakes that had resulted in Earth's destruction, as it was Goku's naivety and overconfidence that lead him to underestimate Frieza's ruthlessness (thus it was meant to foster Goku's growth as a warrior). Beerus later decided he preferred Goku and his friends over the return of Frieza and his empire, only having Frieza revived after he assisted Team Universe 7 in winning the Tournament of Power even when it meant working alongside his hated enemies, though Beerus was fully aware that Frieza would seek his revenge once revived and only joined the team to save himself from being erased. However, Beerus was simply honoring the agreement that Goku made with Frieza (who was no threat to the God of Destruction himself), though Beerus likely trusted Goku and Vegeta to take care of Frieza and his empire, given that he was likely to seek revenge on them anyway. Beerus was even less obligated to help Frieza when he was still in power and Champa felt no obligation to assist Frost if he failed as he remarked his dislike of Frost's evil nature, only willing to assist him as long as his power was an asset to him. Champa, however, had no problem with attempting to destroy Frost once he and the rest of Team Universe 6 lost the Tournament of Destroyers. However, some Gods of Destruction despise evil, such as Belmond and, to a lesser extent, Sidra (who was willing to work with assassins and even Frieza due to the threat posed by the Tournament of Power), thus are less likely to tolerate such individuals except in only the most extreme circumstances such as the Tournament of Power. They, but not all, are shown to occasionally be short-tempered, to the extent that even the Angels know to steer clear from their path when their lords are pushed to the breaking point. Relationships with other deities The Gods of Destruction are linked to the Supreme Kais of their universe, and, if all of the Supreme Kais were to die, the God of Destruction would too, as a way to maintain the balance of the respective universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, Hope!! Once Again Only the deities themselves and their assistants possess such knowledge, and only few outside superior high ranks including mortals have been entrusted with this knowledge.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, "Future" Trunks' Past The Gods of Destruction are less vulnerable than the Supreme Kais in that sense, since they can continue to live on, as long as even a single Supreme Kai exists in their universe, whereas the death of a God of Destruction would instantly kill all Supreme Kais, regardless of how numerous. This link does not extend to the Apprentice Supreme Kais, however, as Gowasu's death caused Rumush to die despite Zamasu still being alive. Beerus, the God of Destruction from Universe 7, is the one who sealed Old Kai in the Z Sword. His administrative zone includes planet Earth. Each God of Destruction has an Angel attendant, like Whis for Beerus and Vados for Champa. If a God of Destruction dies, their Angel attendant will become inactive until a new god is chosen. Despite the life-link and status as a god, a God of Destruction is not obligated to show respect or treat his or her associated Kai kindly. Beerus, for example, constantly belittles his universe's Kais and even went so far as to seal away Old Kai for some unknown offense. In the manga, Rumush threatens to kill his universe's Kai, Gowasu, if their summons to Zeno's palace was to berate their handling of Zamasu. Interestingly, while Beerus is careful to ensure no harm comes to his universe Supreme Kais, he never came into conflict with Kid Buu despite the Majin threatening to destroy them all on at least two occasions. However, on both occasions, Beerus was presumably asleep and unaware his universe's Supreme Kai were in trouble (Old Kai never mentioned Beerus or sought his assistance, possibly due to fear he might be sealed and the destruction that Beerus could cause if he were wakened from his nap prematurely). Thus in Universe 7, the Supreme Kai are more vulnerable when Beerus is asleep (presumably Whis is unable to assist without being expressly ordered to). In the manga, it is stated that all the Gods of Destruction hold a grudge against Beerus because of his carelessness of falling asleep during Zeno's All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament, an antic that made Zeno furious and the other Gods of Destruction had to quickly plan to alleviate his anger, a life or death decision that they would always hold Beerus responsible for. Candidates and substitutes Despite their immense power and longevity, Gods of Destruction are known to be capable of dying. Due to this, their angel attendant will seek out and train potential replacements. The candidates do not have to be of a divine race as mortals are selected as candidates if they possess adequate power. The only known is Top of Universe 11, Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes although before, Jiren was chosen, but turned down the offer. Goku and Vegeta of Universe 7 were both offered candidate positions by their universe's guide angel, but turned down the offer due to simply wanting to become stronger on their own. Candidates, once chosen and accepted, can take on the power of destruction with training from an angel to control its power and Godly Ki. Additionally, in the Xenoverse series, Whis seeks to train Time Patrollers mainly in the hopes of finding potential candidates to replace Beerus, though the Supreme Kai of Time lashes out at him for trying to headhunt Time Patrol personal when he asks the Future Warrior if they would like to be the next God of Destruction, thus presumably this practice is frowned on by Chronoa and Elder Kai, though they still permit Whis to work as an Instructor at the Time Patroller Academy. During a New Parallel Quest, Whis secretly requests the Time Patrol's assistance in helping him scout potential canididates to replace Beerus in the distant future as Whis notes Beerus should remain God of Destruction for quite sometime though he finds it preferable to have a perspective candidate (presumably due to the amount of training involved to prepare a mortal to acquire the divine power of a Destroyer). Gods of Destruction do not always work alone in their destruction and sometimes can appoint someone else the duty of destroying, thus becoming an . The only example of this in Universe 7 being Frieza, who prior to Age 739 was known to aid Beerus in destroying things, and was also told by him to destroy Planet Vegeta. Beerus also allowed Frieza to maintain an galactic empire which controlled 70% of Universe 7. Presumably Beerus also tolerated the activities of other members of the Frieza Clan such as King Cold and Cooler, which is supported by King Cold advising both of his sons not to challenge Beerus, which may have played a role in allowing them to maintain a vast empire as they respected Beerus' position as Universe 7's Destroyer. After Frieza's resurrection, however, Beerus was less inclined to allow Frieza to act freely, as he allowed Whis to turn back time to prevent the Earth's destruction due to his love of Earth cuisine and having become acquainted with Goku and his friends. In Universe 11, the Pride Troopers work under and/or are overseen by Belmod and, therefore, are also agents of destruction, though in their case, to destroy evil only. They also work with and even protect the Supreme Kai if need be. In the lead up to the Tournament of Power, Sidra had Universe 9's Assassins act as agents of destruction, gifting their leader with some Energy of Destruction to use. Future Trunks' timeline As a result of the actions of Future Dabura and Future Babidi, all the Kais of Universe 7 have been killed, and by extension, Future Beerus. Also, it is revealed that Future Zamasu and Goku Black have killed the other Supreme Kais from all universes and, by extension, all of the Gods of Destruction, rendering the evil duo, both of them Kais, as the only remaining gods save for Future Zeno. Due to this, the Kais' roles changed radically, taking the Gods of Destructions' place in destroying worlds for their own evil/selfish goals. In addition, due to the deaths of the Gods of Destruction, the Angels that serve them became inactive. Gods of Destruction *Iwan (Universe 1) **Future Iwan (former God of Destruction: deceased) *Heles(Universe 2) **Future Heles (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Mule (Universe 3) **Future Mule (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Quitela (Universe 4) **Future Quitela (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Arak (Universe 5) **Future Arak (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Champa (Universe 6) **Future Champa (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Mr. Satan (Universe 6) (candidate; time rift only) *Beerus (Universe 7) **Future Beerus (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Liquiir (Universe 8) **Future Liquiir (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Sidra (Universe 9) **Future Sidra (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Rumsshi (Universe 10) **Future Rumsshi (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Belmod (Universe 11) **Future Belmod (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Top (Universe 11) (candidate) *Giin (Universe 12) **Future Giin (former God of Destruction; deceased) Fusion Gods of Destruction *Gorus (Adult Goku + Beerus; EX-Fusion, Universe 7 God of Destruction/Saiyan) *Kibeer Kai (Kibito Kai + Beerus; EX-Fusion, Universe 7 God of Destruction/Supreme Kai) *Whirus (Whis + Beerus; EX-Fusion, Universe 7 God of Destruction/Angel Attendant) Power The Gods of Destruction are among the mightiest entities in the multiverse, strong enough to be universally feared, not only by mortals, but even by other Gods. Even with training from their guide Angel, the Ultra Instinct ability is hard for a God of Destruction to properly access and only Beerus has shown any skill with it. It appears that the lowest level of power required to be a God of Destruction is power on the level of the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form, as Goku was able to use Hakai in this form, Beerus noted Vegeta was strong enough to be a candidate for God of Destruction in this form, and Top - a God of Destruction candidate - rivaled this form in power. Despite each Destroyer holding the same authority and standard powers as an other, their individual might and combat ability can vary. In the manga, Quitela is said to have previously defeated Beerus in arm-wrestling, though Beerus believes he wouldn't lose in actual hand-to-hand combat. A God of Destruction's greatest weakness is their Life Link to all active Supreme Kais of their respective universe. If all said Supreme Kais are to die, so will their respective God of Destruction. They also gain immense longevity of several million years when given the position of being God of Destruction. As the Life Link is their Achilles' heel, the Gods of Destruction tend to be protective of the Supreme Kais of their Universe and presumably helps ensure that they will work together especially when the life of their Supreme Kai is threatened, as well as keeping the Gods of Destruction from destroying them, as shown by Beerus choosing to seal Old Kai rather than destroy him (he does however try to destroy Old Kai in Xenoverse 2 though it should be noted that Beerus in that game comes from an altered timeline and Old Kai presumably originates from Age 852. It should also be noted that Beerus is linked to Shin, so Elder Kai's death would not effect him in any case as he didn't die when Elder Kai gave up his life during the Fusion Saga to resurrect Goku). Knowledge of the life link is a closely guarded secret however the Zamases learned of it due to being apprentice Supreme Kais to Gowasu and Future Gowasu in their respective timelines. After the death of Future Shin and Future Beerus, Goku Black killed Future Gowasu and recruited Future Zamasu to enact their Project Zero Mortals, then killed the Supreme Kais in each Universe resulting in the deaths of the remaining Gods of Destruction, leaving the Zamases and Future Zeno the only deities remaining in Future Trunks' timeline before it was erased by Future Zeno to stop Infinite Zamasu. Additionally in Universe 7, Bibidi used Kid Buu to wage war on the Supreme Kais, killing and/or absorbing several of them before his absorption of Grand Supreme Kai turned him into Innocent Buu which lead to Shin's life being spared saving the life of Beerus who was presumably asleep as it is likely he would have stepped in had he known the Supreme Kais of his universe were in danger. Fortunately Shin killed Bibidi, and Kid Buu was later defeated by Goku during the Majin Buu conflict which occurred while Beerus was sleeping. All Gods of Destruction possess the potent "Power of Destruction". This power allows Gods of Destruction to "destroy" a particular object or being on contact without the need to fight, such as a planet or a criminal Kai as punishment. All Gods of Destruction also hold this power. This ability is absolute as it can even destroy non-corporal entities such as ghosts of deceased beings in the anime, as it is capable of destroying their souls; however, they cannot destroy immortals. The Power of Destruction can take energy form whereupon it is known as Energy of Destruction - powerful energy that can be used for both destructive and defensive purposes. As shown by Sidra, a God of Destruction can grant some of their destructive energies to other beings. One is not needed to be a God of Destruction to use the Power of Destruction, as proven by Goku in the manga, where he used the technique on Fused Zamasu. With the Power of Destruction, the individual who possesses the energy can erase anything or anyone from existence. It should be noted that powerful entities can also dispel, destroy or convert the destructive energy back into a sphere, allowing them to use it to attack others as shown when True Golden Frieza was able to grab the Energy of Destruction and convert it back into a sphere which he used on Goku. Additionally, Beerus has demonstrated the ability to turn an egg into dust with a simple touch, which causes his energy to flow through the egg, petrifying it then causing it to decay to dust which is likely tied to his abilities as a God of Destruction (as such an ability would be destructive if performed on a much more massive scale). Gods of Destruction also possess the capability to enter Rage Mode, though only Beerus ever displays this ability. Contrary to the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction seem to manifest their godhood in raw destructive power, while Supreme Kais manifest it in the ability to create and spread life across the universe. Due to the nature of their abilities, Gods of Destruction have much higher combat abilities than their counterparts. Despite their power and position, the God of Destruction govern each of their universes in different and sometimes more effective ways, as well as working on improving the long term development and evolution of their universe in a working relationship with the respective Supreme Kais. This effort helped some universes evade possible destruction in the Tournament of Power due to the better results of developing. Gods of Destruction appear to have vast political power in their respective universes. An example being Frost asking Champa to have his crimes wiped free. Thus, it can be implied that a God of Destruction authority seems to go beyond just universal balancing, and they have recognized political influence. Interestingly, in the manga they are said to be able to eliminate anyone without due process. Ironically, in the manga, it appears that the other Gods of Destruction who were spared from possible universal erasure are weaker in comparison to other Gods of Destruction of universes competing in the manga, as several of their attacks were ineffective against said Gods of Destruction, and they were later knocked out by the latter. In Dragon Ball Fusions, EX-Fusions involving Beerus retain his position as Universe 7's God of Destruction. Additionally Kibeer Kai retains both Beerus' God of Destruction status and Kibito Kai's Supreme Kai status, while Whirus retains Beerus' God of Destruction status and Whis' Angel Attendant status. Any Freeform Fusions involving either Beerus and/or Champa also inherit their God of Destruction status. Also during the Timespace Tournament, Beerus asserted his authority as God of Destruction within the Timespace Rift first to stop the Time Breaker controlled Great Ape Broly after it revived following his battle with Tekka's Team and after Ultra Pinich destroyed the Timespace Rift and killed Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Beerus had Whis use Temporal Do-Over allowing to deflect Ultra Pinich's attack forcing him to flee in terror. Adult Goku and Vegeta stop Beerus from destroying Ultra Pinich as his fusees Pinich, Wanta, and Paprika are innocent as Cell and Frieza control the fusion. Fortunately, Tekka's Team manage to defeat Ultra Pinich who transforms into a Golden Great Ape but is defeated, causing Ultra Pinich to defuse, with Tekka and Pinich fusing to defeat Cell and Frieza's fusion Celluza thus Beerus doesn't have to bother with destroying them. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Gods of Destruction are shown to possess the ability to telekinetically throw small planets when using Super Star Break. Mortals who surpass the Gods of Destruction As fearsome in battle and sheer destructive forces as they may be, the Gods of Destruction are not invincible and not necessarily the strongest warriors of them all. Besides the significantly more powerful Omni-Kings and Grand Minister, whom the Gods of Destruction serve under and must answer to, and the Angels who are tasked with mentoring and looking after the Destroyers and are among the very few, even mostly the only ones, stronger than the Gods of Destruction in their own universe. It is possible for mortals to surpass the Gods of Destruction. This was first revealed by Whis. *In the manga, Vegito as Super Saiyan Blue is noted by Shin to have potentially surpassed Beerus in power. *The statement of a mortal greater than a God of Destruction was proven by Jiren of Universe 11, whose power surpasses his Universe's God of Destruction and cannot be defeated in combat by a Destroyer. *In the anime, in terms of speed, with his Light Bullet Dyspo was able to move faster than God of Destruction Champa could track. *In the anime, Frieza, in his True Golden Frieza form, had been pointed out by Ro to be more of a God of Destruction than Sidra and was able to overpower his Energy of Destruction. He was also able to move faster than Dyspo's Light Bullet. *Goku proved to be able to attain Ultra Instinct through a transformation. In the anime, upon completing the form, Goku's power rivaled or surpassed that of the Gods of Destruction (According to promotional material he was deemed by Beerus to be possibly stronger than him) and he effortlessly overcame the full power Jiren and still came out victorious even with Jiren unlocking his Super Full Power. In the manga, he managed to prove an even match to the full power Jiren. *In the anime, Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God SS Evolved state managed to defeat Top even after he took on the God of Destruction Mode. *Broly is also noted to wield destructive power seemingly above the Gods of Destruction. Goku described him as being perhaps even stronger than Beerus. *As Gogeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form easily defeats Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan state, who is noted to be apparently more powerful than Destroyers, he therefore possesses might that eclipses even the Gods of Destruction. He later overpowered Ultimate Godslayer Hearts - whose strength surpassed Jiren's. *In the manga, with some power from the Universe Seed Kamioren is able to take down God of Destruction Top - as well as a fighter of similar power to him - with a single swipe. *Upon becoming the Ultimate Godslayer, Hearts proved able to overwhelm Jiren, showing his powers in this form surpassed that of a Destroyer. *Karoly is believed by Towa to be capable of defeating Beerus and like Beerus is classified as a G-Rank character. *Golden Great Ape Ultra Pinich is said to be capable of defeating Beerus in his character profile and is a G-Rank Boss. *The Ultra Fusion of Tekka's Team, becomes stronger than Beerus after absorbing a Spirit Bomb made from the participants and spectators of the Timespace Tournament. Gallery Trivia *God of Destruction is a title used by several other characters in the Dragon Ball franchise: **Frieza - Although Frieza never claimed the title for himself, Ro once commented that Frieza was more of a God of Destruction than Sidra, who actually held the title, upon witnessing the tyrant's cruel nature and impressive power. **Cell – A Bio-Android referred to as a "God of Destruction" in the Japanese title of the episode "Cell is Complete" (戦闘力無限大!! セルという名の'破壊神'誕生; lit. "Infinite attack power! A God of Destruction called Cell is born"). **Kid Buu – Was described like a God of Destruction by Shin. This is fitting as he came very close to killing all the active Supreme Kais of Universe 7 which would have in turn killed Universe 7's God of Destruction. **Luud – A Machine Mutant worshiped as a God of Destruction by the Luud Cult, who is an antagonist in Dragon Ball GT. However, Luud is actually a false deity created by Dr. Myuu to gather energy for Baby. **Syn Shenron – A Shadow Dragon who, upon reabsorbing the other six Dragon Balls, proclaims himself as a "God of Destruction". **Gotenks – Calls himself a "God of Destruction" when formed in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. **Broly was called a "Destruction God" in Goku's mission to fight Broly, and the "God of Destruction" in Gohan's mission to fight him in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. There is also a Capsule Skill exclusive to Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 called "God of Destruction Body Wrap." **Future Warrior - In Xenoverse 2, during the story mission "The Pudding Problem - Beerus' Fury", The Future Warrior must help Whis subdue Beerus after the latter flies into a fury. After reducing Beerus' health to a certain amount, Whis will admit that he is impressed that a mortal could be so powerful, saying that the Future Warrior surpasses Super Saiyan God Goku in strength and may one day surpass Beerus himself, and offers the Future Warrior the job of "God of Destruction", to which Chronoa refuses to allow as she tells Whis she will not have him stealing any Time Patrol personnel. After the story mission, Beerus appears in Conton City by the Patroller Academy and becomes available as an Instructor for the Future Warrior, teaching them his skills as Universe 7's God of Destruction. Additionally, the Future Warrior can unlock "God of Destruction" as a title for their Play Data profile. Additionally, the Saiyan Future Warrior can achieve their Super Saiyan Blue form through Whis after reaching Level 90 and achieving maximum friendship with Whis, with Whis himself noting that their power may have even surpassed the gods.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *In Xenoverse 2 Masters Pack DLC, Whis mentions after the Future Warrior completes his training that "With abilities like yours, entry into the championship to decide the next God of Destruction wouldn't be out of the question." indicating that there may be some sort of tournament or competition involved in selecting a God of Destruction's replacement. *All the Gods of Destruction and their attendants are named after alcoholic drinks: Beer(us), Whis(key), Champa(gne) and (cal)Vados. The gods of Universe 6 are also named after finer drinks than the gods of Universe 7, since champagne and calvados are generally considered higher-class than beer and whiskey. **That said, Beerus' name was originally based on "virus".Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 However, series creator Akira Toriyama thought it was a pun on beer and named Whis as a pun on Whiskey, leading to the alcoholic naming trend which was repeated with Vados and Champa. *Though Gods of Destruction are prohibited from traveling through time, this rule is seemingly ignored in the Xenoverse series, as Beerus is allowed to travel from Age 778 to the Time Nest in Age 850 (in Xenoverse), as well as from Age 779 to the Time Nest in Age 852 (in Xenoverse 2) via Whis' Warp. Gods of Destruction may be permitted to travel through time if the Supreme Kai of Time or a God of Creation assisting them asks for their assistance. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, God of Destruction appears as a passive Skill available to both Champa and Beerus which causes them to do 30% extra damage. This skill is also inherited by Beerus' EX-Fusions Whirus, Kibeer Kai, and Gorus as well. Presumably, the skill represents the destructive power of their position which is inherited by Beerus' fusions. *The Gods of Destruction may be based on different kinds of beings and creatures, perhaps ones from different mythologies and fiction, such as: **Sidra appears similar to a Dwarf, a Norse mythological creature. **Rumush bears a resemblance to the Hindu deity, Ganesh, due to his humanoid form and elephant-like head and face. This has resulted in controversy surrounding the character. **Belmod bears the appearance of a clown. He is somewhat similar to Pennywise from It - another name given to Consumption, the Eater of Worlds that existed before the universe and is opposed by The Turtle, a force of creation from the same place that Consumption came from. This lend some similarity to Belmod and Pennywise as Gods of Destruction. **Heles appears to be similar to the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty, Hathor. A goddess who when infuriated has the ability to turn into her alter-ego, the warrior goddess Sekhmet. **Mosco appears to incorporate design elements Luud from Dragon Ball GT as a reference to Luud's "status" as a God of Destruction. **Liqueur bears resemblance to the nine-tailed Fox Spirit from Eastern mythologies. *Unlike the other Gods of Destruction, Quitela and Sidra are the only two not to have golden rings around their shoes. *It was noted by Whis that there used to be 18 universes, which means there should at least be 6 more Gods of Destruction in the series. This could mean that the gods have been erased along with their universes. *Among the current Gods of Destruction, Beerus appears to be the only one among them who knows how to use Ultra Instinct. References Site Navigation pt-br:Deus da Destruição ca:Déu de la Destrucció es:Dios de la Destrucción it:Dio della Distruzione pl:Bogowie Zniszczenia de:Gott der Zerstörung Category:Deities